Endless Oceans
by 18jringo
Summary: Starts before Little Garden. They were raised in entirely different circumstances and almost in different worlds. He was a pirate. She was a princess. Yet the two were quickly falling for each other big time. It should have been impossible with their different backgrounds, but trust Luffy to do the impossible! What will happen? (It's the Straw Hats after all. . . ) First fic.
1. Prologue

_**To whom it may concern;**_ _One Piece and it's cast are the works of the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Seeing as I am not he, the only part of this fic that belongs to me is the storyline. Please enjoy, nonetheless._

 _This will be a Luffy x Vivi fic. Also note that this is my first ever fic, and that any advice will be appreciated, so long as it actually is advice. No griping at me if you don't like the pairing please._

 _Sorry if it's a little rough._

 **Prologue**

" _Inherited Will, the Destiny of the Age, and the Dreams of its People. These are things that will not be stopped. As long as people continue to pursue the meaning of freedom, these things will never cease to be!"_

 _Pirate King Gol D. Roger_

Absurd.

That was the only word to describe it.

The thought of a princess, the heir to a great kingdom, would fall in love with **that man**.

He wasn't a prince, yet he's the man who would rule the seas one day.

He wasn't a hero, yet he saves people wherever he goes.

He was a pirate. A young man with the dream to become the Pirate King and find the world's greatest treasure, One Piece. He truly loved life and adventure, and would do anything to protect those that were precious to him.

His name is Monkey D. Luffy.

She was a princess. To save her kingdom, she penetrated an evil organization that was planning the downfall of her country by means of a civil war. More than anything though, she wanted her countrymen to make peace with each other and stop fighting, even if she had to give her life to do so.

Her name is Nefeltari Vivi

When these two met in the Grand Line, neither of them guessed that their meeting would start the greatest adventure that anyone go on.

What adventure you ask? All will be told in good time, worry not.

This is the tale of the Straw Hat captain and the Desert Princess.

Welcome to their adventure.

 _Enjoy it? If so, please let me know. If not, feel free to give constructive feedback. I'm new to this, so I'd appreciate this._

 _P.S. There should be more Luffy x Vivi fics out there._


	2. Chapter 1: One crazy night

_**To whom it may concern;**_ _One Piece and it's cast are the works of the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Seeing as I am not he, the only part of this fic that belongs to me is the storyline. Please enjoy, nonetheless._

 _This will be a Luffy x Vivi fic. Also note that this is my first ever fic, and that any advice will be appreciated, so long as it actually is advice. No griping at me if you don't like the pairing please._

 _Sorry if it's a little rough._

 _Also note that I may use words that specific to ships and sailing. I will include an explanation at the bottom of the page_

Leaving the island of Whiskey Peak in the Grand Line is a rather small caravel. The figurehead of the ship resembled a sheep-like creature, and there were tangerine trees on the ship's aftcastle. The crew was small; consisting of only five with two passengers. The black Jolly Roger atop the mainmast of the ship was decorated with a skull with a straw hat, and two cross bones.

This ship is the Going Merry. Merry is the ship of the increasingly infamous Straw Hat Pirates. Shortly after their creation, the Straw Hats became the strongest pirate crew in East Blue, despite the fact that they only have five crewmembers. Their captain, Monkey D. (Straw Hat) Luffy, has a bounty of _B_ 30,000,000 on his head; making him the most wanted man in the East.

The rest of the crew are Roranoa Zoro, the three-sword-style (Santoryu) swordsman, Nami the navigator/thief, sniper Usopp, and Sanji, the pervy-cook.

The Straw Hat crew entered the Grand Line just a few short days ago, each of the crew chasing their dreams.

* * *

To say that Princess Nefeltari Vivi was rather exhausted would be a ridiculous understatement.

Why?

Oh it was quite simple really.

First of, for the past few days, she and her (former) associate, Mr. 9, had to be in the company of a small crew of two-bit East Blue pirates who were crazy enough for a crew many times their size. When they finally arrived in Whiskey Peak with the plan of killing them while the crew was asleep for their captain's reward; the crew's swordsman had only been pretending to be sleeping.

To make things worse, he beat all 100 of the Baroque works members that were trying to subdue him. And when she didn't think things could get any worse…

… They did…

The Straw Hat captain woke up, and began to fight with Mr. Bushido due to a misunderstanding, and in the confusion, who do think showed up next?

If you guessed the ice cream man who passes by your house every day, you're wrong… If you guessed Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine, some of the highest executives of Baroque Works, you win the grand prize…

And guess what? It gets better. Turns out that her and Igaram's cover had been blown, and that Mr. 5 and Ms. Valentine had orders to kill them. To survive, she ends up striking a deal with the very pirates that she was going to kill.

Her life and the welfare of her kingdom by right of birth for a meagre…

… _B_ 1,000,000,000…

While she was admittedly impressed (and terrified) at how easily the Straw Hats defeated the two Baroque Works agents, she didn't know if she could trust them.

After all, they were pirates, just like the man who wanted to destroy Alabasta. (Which reminds her, she also revealed that she knew of Mr. 0's true identity by accident, which was reported back to him via the Unluckies… Her day is now complete… )

Believe it or not, it gets even worse.

She sees her guardian, Igaram dress up as her to serve as a decoy for her to escape (a frightening sight). Then as she leaves with the Straw Hats and her only other friend, a Supersonic Duck named Carue, she watches the town behind her go up in flames and smoke, which probably means that Igaram didn't make it out alive… Yet another person to die because of Baroque Works...

So now… She's stuck with only one friend on the wackiest pirate ship in existence, unsure of her future, exhausted, hungry, emotionally drained, and insecure.

She's still alive, but for how much longer?

A calm, gentle voice cut through her musings. Gentle as it was, the voice filled her with dread.

"Congratulations on your escape. Be careful not to crash your ship onto the rocks near shore."

Vivi's heart skipped a beat as she turned around. That voice belonged to only one person…

… Ms. All-Sunday, Vice President of Baroque Works!

 _Sorry if this chapter was really slow and boring. I wanted to cover the events of Whiskey Peak without having to write all the dialogue._

 _There were some underlined words in this chapter that are referring to boats and ships. I have provided a list of definitions below:_

 _Caravel- Small Portuguese ship. Had at least two sails. One of the sails was a triangular sail called a 'lateen sail'. The other could be square or triangular._

 _Aftcastle- Refers to the back area of the ship behind the sails. Normally houses the ship's cabins. This area was raised higher than the deck._

 _Mainmast- The principle mast of a ship. On a ship with two masts, the mainmast is often the second one._

 _The next chapter will be more interesting._


	3. Chapter 2: In which everyone is confused

_**To whom it may concern;**_ _One Piece and it's cast are the works of the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Seeing as I am not he, the only part of this fic that belongs to me is the storyline. Please enjoy, nonetheless._

 _This will be a Luffy x Vivi fic. Also note that this is my first ever fic, and that any advice will be appreciated, so long as it actually is advice. No griping at me if you don't like the pairing please._

 _Sorry if it's a little rough._

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Congratulations on your escape. Be careful not to crash your ship onto the rocks near shore."_

 _Vivi's heart skipped a beat as she turned around. That voice belonged to only one person…_

… _Ms. All-Sunday, Vice President of Baroque Works!_

* * *

 **(Vivi's perspective)**

The Straw Hats as one looked up to the aftcastle in shock, for none of them had noticed her presence on their ship.

What they saw was an attractive woman in her mid to late 20s, with raven hair, cowboy hat, and short skirt. She then said,

"What a nice ship this is."

Instantly, Vivi was on edge. What was going on? Ms. All-Sunday is supposed to try and kill her now, right? So why is she just making small talk?

Her musings are cut short as the she continued speaking:

"I must tell you Ms. Wednesday, I met up with Mr. 8 a while ago… "

Vivi felt her throat constrict.

"Are you saying… It was you who did that to Igaram?!"

Just then, Luffy blurted out,

"Hey! Why're you on our ship anyways?!"

If I was going to die by her hands, I was curious as to why Mr. 0 would send his second in command to hunt me down; seeing as I was a small and unimportant target.

"What are you doing all the way out here, Ms. All-Sunday!?"

Nami, instantly fearing for her safety asked'

"Who is it this time?! Who is she?!"

I answered, never taking my eyes off of Ms. All-Sunday.

"She's Mr. 0's partner! She's the only one who knows his true identity, which is why Igaram and I tailed her to find out who he is as well!"

What Ms. All-Sunday said next Viv's veins with ice water.

"Well technically, I let you tail me."

Viv's thoughts flashed through her head at a frenzied pace,

' _What? She knew?! Then why didn't she… '_

Luffy turned to me with a stupid expression on his face.  
"Oh, so she's a good guy then."

… What he just said was so stupid, I didn't even bother responding…

Instead, I yelled back to the vice president,

"I already knew that!" (Well, technically, I didn't know, but I wanted to mask my surprise and frustration over the situation.)

"And I bet you're the one who told the boss that we leaked his identity!"

Luffy then turned to Ms. All-Sunday with the same dumb expression,

"Oh, so she's a **bad guy!"**

' _No duh, genius!'_

"Just what exactly is your objective?!"

Ms. All-Sunday responded in an almost condescending way, as if she were trying to calm down a child.

"Now, now… No need to get so worked up. I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate."

"And it was just too amusing to observe, a single princess who foolishly thinks she can take on the entire Baroque Works organization and save her kingdom…"

…

For some reason, those words filled me with fury.

Fury, that she thought so little of the sacrifices that me and Igaram had to go through to save our county…

… Igaram…

His last words to me flashed through my mind.

 **(Take care, and may we meet again in our homeland.)**

I shouted my defiance to the vice-president,

"Don't underestimate me!"

In an instant, the the crew was moving. Everyone except the captain was ready for a fight. Faster than I could follow with my eyes, the cook and sniper had their respective weapons pointed at the intruder.

The long-nosed sniper shakily asks the cook,

"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

"No," the blonde cook responded. "But what I do know for sure, is that this woman is a threat to my lovely Ms. Wednesday!"

The vice president closed her eyes and simply said,

"Would you please… "

Suddenly, The sniper and cook were knocked off the aftcastle by an unseen force.

"... Not point such dangerous things at me?"

The rest of us on the deck looked up in shock. She hadn't moved a muscle, yet she sent the two pirates crashing to the deck below!

"She must have eaten a devil fruit!" I blurted out.

As I was saying this, Nami's staff and Mr. Bushido's sword were knocked out of their hands.

"What ability does she have?!" asked the visibly shaken navigator.

A heart appeared in the cook's visible eye.

"Woah! She's beautiful!"

And everyone thought as one: _He's an idiot…_

"Fufufu… Don't get excited. I didn't come here on any orders, nor do I have a reason to fight you."

This caught me by surprise. If she wasn't here to kill us, then why _was_ she here?

* * *

 **(Luffy's perspective)**

Monkey D. Luffy was… bored with the present situation.

 _'Ugh… What's taking so long? Ever since this strange woman arrived (what's her name again?), there's just been a whole lot of mystery talk… If we're gonna fight let's get started already! And if not, I wanna eat some meat!'_

Suddenly, Shank's hat was taken off my head by something I didn't see, and went to the mystery lady!

"So you're the captain of the Straw-Hat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy."

" **OI!"**

How dare she take my hat?! Shanks gave me that hat, and I have to return it to him when I become a great pirate!

Luffy's jaw stretched impossibly low, and he sprouted fangs as he shouted,

"Gimme back my hat! So you _are_ trying to pick a fight with us are ya?!"

Usopp (who was cowering behind the main mast) yelled out in what he _hoped_ was a brave and fearsome way,

"I've decided to see you as my enemy, so come at me!"

What she did next really ticked me off though! She put **MY** hat on **HER** head!

When she comes down here, I'm gonna kick her butt!

"How unfortunate… Small-time pirates having to look after a princess targeted by the entire Baroque Works organization… And a lone princess having to intrust herself to a few small-time pirates.

"But above all, how unfortunate your route pointed out by your log-pose is…!

The name of the place of your next journey is, Little Garden.

Even if I weren't to lay a single finger on you… It's more than likely you'd never see the shores of Alabasta… !

Without even meeting Crocodile, the curtains will close on your dreams and lives."

This mystery woman kept pissing me off! Who is she to determine whether or not we will live?!

" **As if we'd just give up and die! Now give me back my hat!"**

Usopp once again spoke up,

"Yeah, how dare you, y-you big meanie!"

Zoro looked over at the cowardly sniper with a raised eyebrow and sweat drop.

"How old are you?"

The mysterious vice-president looks at this scene with something akin to amusement.

"Enough howling, anyone could put up a brave front."

She tosses two objects down: Luffy's hat, and a log pose.

Luffy was relieved to have Shank's hat back.

' _Whew! Thank goodness! If I had this taken from me, I could never face Shanks when I see him again!'_

"Yet to know of the perils that lie ahead and still be ready to rush in is foolishness."

Vivi examines the log pose.

"An eternal pose?!"

"You be able to skip over your voyage's troubles with that. The needle of that log pose points to an obscure, uninhabited island located just before Alabasta. In addition, the route is unknown to Baroque Works, so you won't be followed either."

Nami voiced her confusion.

"What? is she not a bad person then?"

Vivi is equally confused.

"W- Why would you give such a thing to me?!"

Zoro, suspicious as always, shares his thoughts.

"... It's probably a trap… "

Ms. All-Sunday responds with a suspicious gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, I _wonder_ about that… "

Luffy turns to the ocean haired princess. What he sees rather irritates him.

She looks as though she is weighing the risks of the jerk/mystery woman's offer.

This is not what had him frustrated though.

Everyone was discussing the route to (Arapasta? Alabasta? Whatever… ) as though they had the right to determine the route for his voyage.

He was Merry's captain, so only he had the right to determine the course; nobody else!

"Enough wasting time with that!"

I snatched the log pose form Vivi, who let out a surprised, "Ah!"

I smashed it with my hands, and felt much better…

… At least, until Nami kicked me in the face with her heels (and why does it hurt? I'm made of rubber! What does Sanji see in this woman?!)...

Nami gets this really terrifying look on her face (sprouting fangs, demon eyes, etc.) that would make the devil whimper like a whipped dog.

" **ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?"**

She pointed at the mystery woman.

" **SHE CAME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE TO SHOW US THE SAFEST ROUTE TO ALABASTA! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF SHE TURNS OUT TO BE A GOOD PERSON, HUH?!"**

Me and the mystery woman stare at each other in silence. I finally give my answer to Nami, but I spoke to the intruder.

"Don't you dare think that you can choose the path of our journey!"

' _If I'm going to become Pirate King, then I will be the one to determine that! Nobody else!'_

Vivi stares at me with a stunned look on her face, but she doesn't say a word.

After quickly getting over her shock, Ms. All-Sunday says.

"I see… How unfortunate… "

She stands up to leave.

"Well, I don't _dislike_ bold men… I hope we meet again."

"I Don't wanna!"

She hops off the ship onto a… Giant turtle smoking a cigarette?

As she silently leaves us, Vivi sinks to her knees.

"I have no idea what that woman is really thinking… "

Nami (who had gotten over her hellish rage), said.

"Then it's a waste of time to think about it."

Zoro took the opportunity to relax against the main mast.

"We have an incomprehensible person onboard like her too you know."

Usopp wanted to know what was going on, and Sanji wanted to know if Vivi was going to join the crew or not. Luffy was interested by the "ostrich" that was on their ship. (Except that it was a duck.)

Vivi expressed more concerns.

"Are you really alright with me being a passenger on your ship? I just put all of you in danger… "

Nami looked annoyed with the younger woman.

"Oh please."

She poked her forehead.

"It's already _your_ fault that they found out about us and how we look like! If you didn't want to trouble us, you shouldn't have done so to begin with! Right, Luffy?"

The captain was interested in other things however.

"Oi Sanji! It's morning! Time to cook breakfast!"

Vivi sweat dropped.

"Looks like he doesn't care."

* * *

 _I sincerely apologize for the lateness of this update! Finals are coming up, and I got sick too. Not to mention, I haven't had much experience writing dialogue, so I was a bit nervous with it. I hope to improve with time. Until then, please bear with me._

 _I'm considering skipping over Little Garden so that I can get to Drum and meet Chopper, but some feedback would be appreciated before I do so. Thank you for your support._


	4. Chapter 3: Little Garden

_**To whom it may concern;**_ _One Piece and it's cast are the works of the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Seeing as I am not he, the only part of this fic that belongs to me is the storyline. Please enjoy, nonetheless._

 _This will be a Luffy x Vivi fic. Also note that this is my first ever fic, and that any advice will be appreciated, so long as it actually is advice. No griping at me if you don't like the pairing please._

 _Sorry if it's a little rough._

 _Decided to go ahead and write the Little Garden Arc, seeing as there were some rather amusing moments during that arc. Also, it showed just how much Luffy and Vivi were similar to each other with their thirst for adventure and fun._

* * *

 **(Vivi perspective)**

"Oi, do ya think it's going to snow again?"

I looked at Luffy, who had asked me the question. He was always so happy for some reason, as if he lived for the sake of having fun, with no real goal in his head. Then again, he claimed that he wanted to be King of the Pirates (but then again, doesn't every pirate?), so he can't be completely unmotivated.

"Well, it's not like it never snows or anything, but that part of the Grand Line up to the first island is special. The seven magnetic fields that stretch from Reverse Mountain clash together to make things even more unpredictable."

I then launched into an explanation of just how dangerous the Grand Line was, and that we needed to be careful at all times (should be useful stuff to know, right?). I quickly found myself ignored by the crew, who were opting to drink some special fruit juice instead.

Even Carue, my companion Sonic Duck was ignoring me (the traitor… ).

Annoyed, I shouted to Nami, the Straw Hat's navigator, and seemingly the only intelligent person on this ship.

"Are you sure things will be fine like _this?!_ "

I pointed at the partying morons below on the deck.

The redhead just looked at me with a relaxed expression as she took a sip from her juice.

"It'll be fine. They'll work hard enough when the seas get rough. It's not as though they want to die or anything."

She held out a spare glass to me.

"Here."

As tasty as it looked, I was a bit reluctant to be put off me guard so easily.

"That may be true… But at this rate, if we're caught unaware… "

As I was speaking, the Straw Hats were just being their usual selves.

Sanji was talking to Karue about food…

Luffy was wanting to go fishing…

Mr. Bushido was agreeing with his captain…

Usopp was talking about making the fishing rods to fish with…

It was as if these people didn't have a care in the world.

Nami's words brought me out of my thoughts.

"Being on this ship… makes you want to not worry about anything, no?"

I was shocked.

Here I was, Nefeltari Vivi, heiress to the Alabastan throne, on board a small pirate ship fleeing for my life from an evil organization that just so happens to be run by a Shichibukai, and is also conveniently trying to destroy my country (that I'm trying to save asap), **and yet…**

… I was more at peace than I had been in years.

It was as though this ship was magic. This crazy little ship, in the middle of this endless ocean seemed to have the mysterious power to make all your fears and worries vanish from your mind, without a trace.

On this ship, I felt safe and free, as though the storm of life could rage all around me, but could not harm me. And yet, the feeling was balanced out by a feeling of freedom and the spirit of adventure.

' _Is this what it's like… to be a pirate? To truly be free?'_

I tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're right… It's very peaceful… "

Sanji sat on the railing and looked out to sea.

"Oh look, a dolphin!"

The rest of us turned to look in the direction he was looking in.

A shadow covered everyone on the ship.

.

.

.

" **IT'S FREAKIN' HUGE!"**

Turns out the "cute little dolphin' was even bigger than the Merry, and was leaping straight towards us. The crew began to increase the speed of the ship in the hopes of escaping before we were hit by the enormous dolphin.

' _What's wrong with the animals in this crazy ocean?!'_

After that fiasco was over, Nami was looking at her log pose.

"There's no mistake. That island up ahead is our destination!"

The crew began to cheer with lots of gusto. It seemed as though everyone was excited to see land.

The island was a lush, green tropical rainforest/jungle type island. Even though I was raised in the desert kingdom of Alabasta and was used to the heat, the humidity made it somewhat stifling.

The jungle looked very dense and unexplored, as if no one was capable of breaching it. It was rather ironic that the island was dubbed Little Garden, seeing as nothing about the island was even remotely little.

Even though it was tempting to join in the excitement of the crew upon arrival, I remembered the vice-president's words from our last meeting:

 _("... How unfortunate your route that was picked by the log pose is! The name of the next next place of your journey is Little Garden. Even if I weren't to lay a finger on you…_

… _it seems likely more than likely that you would never see the shores of Alabasta, without even meeting Crocodile; the curtains would close on your dreams and lives.")_

"W-we should be careful," I warned. "I'm worried about what Ms. All-Sunday said about this island."

Usopp's face went from excited to terrified in a manner of seconds.

"Y-y-you don't t-think that there are m-monsters on the island d-do you?"

Sanji was very unconcerned.

"Even if there was, we still need to restock on food supplies, seeing as I was unable to do so at Whiskey Peak."

Nami seemed to agree, but she couldn't help but throw out her thoughts.

"Yeah, but just look at this place! It's like land that has yet to be explored by people. The entire island is a thick jungle. This place may be called Little Garden, yet I can't see why.

And just look at the plants! I've never seen any like them before, even in my encyclopedia!"

Just then, a giant roar erupted from the jungle, causing Nami to scream in terror, and Sanji to exclaim about cute she is when she's scared.

As Sanji began to explain how the jungle was 'just an normal, ordinary jungle' (as if ANYTHING on the Grand Line could be normal or ordinary), a giant bird lizard began to fly over the ship, once again causing the cowards of the Straw Hats (*cough **nami** and **usopp** cough*) to freak out.

What happened next was a bit less disturbing to the princess, but still scary. A full grown tiger stepped out of the jungle covered in blood, and died.

"Okay, it's definitely not a good sign when you see a _tiger_ step out of a jungle covered in it's own _blood!_ "

Usopp was sweating bullets and nodding in agreement with the redheaded navigator, who continued talking.

"We'll be fine as long as we stay on the ship and wait for the log pose to record this island. After all, we have to get to Alabasta as soon as possible."

' _The navigator seems to make most of the decisions around the ship, so is she actually the boss?'_

The princesses musings were once again cut short (seems to happen a lot, doesn't it? I wonder why... ) by the captain's voice.

"Oi, Sanji, make me a lunch box, a pirate lunch box!"

Luffy looked up with an impossibly huge grin on his face,

"I smell ADVENTURE!"

Nami was quick to object,

"W-what just a second! Just _where_ do you think you going?!"

Luffy's grin never faltered.

"On an adventure, wanna come too?"

Nami began to cry tears of lamentation as she silently bemoaned the inevitable.

' _It's too late… He's already fixated on the idea… '_

Remembering Ms. All-Sunday's words had made me worry again, but seeing Luffy act so childish and happy with just the thought of exploring made me… feel… relieved? As if a load had been lifted from my shoulders.

I decided that after having spent so much time worrying about the future that I wanted to just enjoy the present a bit more.

This new desire for freedom and fun led me to speak up.

"Could I come with you?!"

Luffy turned to me with his monkeyish grin.

"Sure, sure!"

Nami then turned to me with an expression of pure panic.

"You too?!"

' _You'd think I had sold my soul or something with the way she reacted.'_

"Yes. Just standing around doing nothing makes me think about my worries again, so I want to clear my head a bit.

Don't worry, I'll be fine. After all, Carue will be with me."

Carue, upon hearing this, turned an unhealthy shade of gray, and his beak dropped really low.

Nami looked at him with a sweat drop.

"That poor duck is too scared to even quack… "

Soon, Luffy, Vivi, and Carue were ready to go. With a shout, Luffy set off into the jungle. I followed him.

I looked back over my shoulder at the crew.

"We'll be back soon!"

 __Little did I know how wrong I would be…

* * *

 _As you might have noticed, this chapter is mostly humourous. Nothing really big happens during this chapter. ._

 _The Luffy x Vivi in this story might be a bit slow at first (what with Luffy… being Luffy, and Vivi's somewhat timid tendencies. But then, when Luffy and Vivi finally begin to realize their feelings a bit more, the results will be laughable (for almost the exact same reasons)._

 _Luffy and Vivi will probably begin to notice their feelings more towards post Little Garden/Drum Kingdom._

 _Until next update._


	5. Chapter 4: Warriors of Elbaf

_**To whom it may concern:**_ _One Piece and it's cast are the works of the mangaka Eiichiro Oda. Seeing as I am not he, the only part of this fic that belongs to me is the storyline. Please enjoy, nonetheless._

 _Thank all of you Luffy x Vivi fans for hanging in there. The romance in this story has been a bit slow for some obvious reasons (ie. They just met, and Luffy is a moron; just saying.)_

 _Hopefully their friendship will develop more in this chapter._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

' _This island is so cool! There are lots of mystery plants and animals to discover! I can't see why my crew didn't join me on my adventure on this island… They must be weird or something. I mean, who wouldn't want to explore a very cool mystery island?!'_

Thoughts like these were quickly running through Luffy's brain. The first two islands of the Grand Line were fun, but they were too… safe for his tastes.

He came to the Grand Line to live his dream, not get involved in boring things that Nami was interested in.

He was pleasantly surprised when Vivi asked to come along on his adventure. He had a feeling that she was a bit more adventurous than she always showed, and he was pleased that he was right.

"Oi Vivi! Look at what I found; a clam-squid!"

Vivi and Carue walked over to where Luffy was.

Vivi looked at the clam-squid in his hands.

"It looks like an ammonite if you ask me… "

Luffy was about to ask what an ammon-thingy was, when a huge crash filled the jungle. They looked in the direction of the crash, and…

… Vivi screamed.

For lo and behold, in front of them in a clearing was a large, long necked herbivorous dinosaur.

" **DINOSAUR!"**

" **DINOSAUR!?"**

Luffy's grin was impossibly huge.

' _There are dinosaurs on this island?! That's… so cool!'_

Vivi, though rather startled, kept her wits about her.

"The dinosaur… This must be a prehistoric island!

Due to the difficulty of navigating the Grand Line, some islands can practically isolated for years, leading to the development of unique cultures on each island. So it's possible for some islands to be extremely advanced, while others to be in prehistoric times! This kind of marvel is only possible on the Grand Line, due to its seven magnettic fields…

And so this island, Little Garden, is just one of many examples of the perils of the Grand Line… It's an island stuck in the time of the dinosaurs!"

Luffy paid attention to this speech… for about five seconds. Then he had a great idea.

Because Vivi was too busy explaining, she didn't notice him wander off…

… Until she saw him climbing the dinosaur's neck.

" **DON'T RIDE ON IT!"**

Luffy, now atop the dino's head, was looking all around him and enjoying the view of the island.

"Woah! There are volcanoes, and weird looking rocks with holes in 'em! I wanna eat my lunch up here!"

"Get down here Luffy!", Vivi shouted up to him. "It may seem docile, but it's still a **dinosaur** , remember?!"

"Oi, it's fine! This big guy's just happy eating plants! I bet he hasn't even noticed me ye… "

Suddenly, the dinosaur flipped Luffy off its head and swallowed him whole.

" **IT ATE HIM!"**

If Vivi hadn't been so terrified, the scene would have doubtlessly been hilarious. As it was, she was too busy worrying about the rather scatterbrained captain.

Then the already weird situation got even weirder. A giant wielding a huge long sword stepped out of the jungle (you'd think someone would've noticed him, but hey, anything can happen in One Piece) and chopped off the dino's head, freeing Luffy. The giant caught Luffy in the palm of his hand before he hit the ground.

" **Gegyayayaya!"** The giant laughed, " **You're a lively one, for being so small!"**

Luffy looked at the giant in amazement.

"Man, you're **huuuuge**! Are you human?!"

This set the giant to laughing his unique laugh again.

" **Gegyayayayayaya! I am Dorry, Elbaf's mightiest warrior!"**

Meanwhile, down below Carue had fainted and was foaming at the mouth in terror. Vivi was tending to him, and looking up at the giant.

"A giant… I've heard the rumors, but… "

Dorry looked down at them, making Vivi a bit nervous.

" **I haven't had guests in many years. Would you folks like to come over to my place?"**

* * *

"This is really good Mr. Giant!" Luffy said as he ate some dinosaur meat.

" **Gegyayaya! Your lunchbox is tasty as well, though it** _ **is**_ **a bit small!"**

"You bet it is! If you had insulted Sanji by saying it was terrible, I would have kicked your butt!"

At this, the giant roared.

" **Gegyayayayayaya! You're a funny little one!"**

Whilst this was happening, Vivi and Carue were sitting a small distance away and observing the two interact. Carue was taking long draughts from his drink, and Vivi was lost in thought.

' _The way they're talking, you'd think that they had been friends for years… '_

Vivi sweatdropped as the two idiots burst out into uproarious laughter again.

After their laughing fit, Luffy asked Dorry a question.

"So, do you live here alone, or do you belong to a village?"

" **I'm from Elbaf, a land of giants located in the Grand Line.**

 **But in Elbaf, there is a law for warriors. If you have a conflict with another warrior of Elbaf and you cannot settle it peacefully, you and your foe must fight in single combat 'till one of you wins. The winner is the one in the right, seeing as God Elbaf is on the side of the righteous.**

 **I have gotten myself into a quarrel, and because of that, this island is the battleground of me and another warrior of Elbaf. The one in the right will win the duel.**

 **But we've been fighting for 100 years, and there is no clear winner in sight! We're too evenly matched! Gegyayayaya!"**

At this last statement, Luffy shouted out in shock.

"You've been fighting for _100 years_?!"

" **It's nothing to get excited about. Our lifespan is about three times that of a human's."**

Vivi took this opportunity to project her thoughts on the matter.

"But why are you still fighting after all this time? Even if you live longer than us, do you even still want to fight anymore?!"

At that moment, a giant volcano erupted in the background. Dorry noticed it and started to get up.

" **Welp, looks like it's time to fight again… The volcano is our signal to resume battle… "**

Vivi, being the peaceful person that she was, was horrified at the thought and began to object, when Luffy's hand covered her mouth. She was about to object, but Luffy's face had drastically changed from his happy go lucky one to one that was a bit more… mature and serious.

"Don't interrupt. It's not about that anymore… "

Vivi was confused.

' _It's not about_ _ **what**_ _anymore?!'_

At Luffy's sudden contact, she became a bit flustered, but this also confused her considerably.

The giant picked up his longsword and shield, and turned his back on his new friends.

" **That's right… It's all about our self esteem now... "**

As he was talking, another giant, somewhat shorter, but wider in girth, stepped out from the dense jungle.

The two giants began to charge at each other, and as they clashed their weapons together, Dorry finished his sentence,

" **... For we both have forgotten why we are fighting!"**

As they watched this epic duel of giants, Luffy dropped onto the ground, catching Vivi's attention.

"What's wrong, Luffy?", she asked, curious as to his weird behaviour.

"They're just so… big… ", was Luffy's response.

Vivi was somewhat surprised. For once, her and Luffy were thinking of the exact same thing.

* * *

 **(Elsewhere in the Grand Line… )**

"Pardon me, Mr. Three?"

This voice belonged to a well mannered woman with a british accent.

A rather bored voice responded.

"What is it? Ah, wait a moment… "

A man wearing glasses was sipping tea under the shade of a large table umbrella.

"Ahhh… When it comes to black tea, nothing beats Earl Gray, no?"

"I'm bored."

This was the first voice. It's owner was a small woman wearing a long skirt and a sun hat, with two small dots on her face, and two pigtails.

The man responded.

"Ahhh… You claim to be bored, yet you hate hard work, no? So you should learn to enjoy your down time while you can, before the boss calls us to active duty again...

And don't call me by my code name in public, Ms. Goldenweek, … "

The man stepped out of the shadow. His hair was somehow braided in a gravity defying '3' shape, and the number '3' was all the way around the rim of his mug.

"... Or people may just find out that I am Mr. 3!"

(and the readers all think, ' _no duh, genius… '_ )

Ms. Goldenweek's only response is,

"Oh really… "

"By the by Ms. Goldenweek, what is that piece of paper that you have been staring at so intently for the past week?"

"Oh, this? Just orders from the boss."

Mr. 3 spat out the tea he was drinking in panic.

"Why the #$*% didn't you tell me?!"

A few minutes and a pot of tea later, Mr. 3 had regained his composure and finished reading the letter from Mr. 0.

"It would seem as though someone has beaten Mr. 5. Bother, if only it had been Mr. 2, then we could have been promoted… Ah, but if it was just Mr. 5, then no big deal… The man who did it was just an overconfident rookie, who will soon be put in his place… by none other than us… "

Mr. 3's eyes became rather twisted looking.

"Come, let's show this man what happens when he messes with our business… "

* * *

 **(Back on Little Garden)**

The giants were still fighting. The shorter one said to Dorry:

" **Don't you yearn for Elbaf, Dorry?"**

" **That's exactly why I shall defeat you and go home, Brogy!"**

Though they seemed to be enemies in their quarrel, they were both talking and smiling as if they were old friends.

At this point, their weapons had been knocked from their hands, and they ended up up hitting each other in the face simultaneously with their shields.

Before they collapsed, Brogy said,

" **73,446 fights…"**

And Dorry said,

" **And 73,446…"**

At this they both fell over and said

" **... Draws… "**

It was quiet in the clearing caused by their fight, until

Brogy began to laugh his unique laugh.

" **Gababababa! Hey Dorry, I've got some rum from my guests** (for those of you who don't know about this arc of One Piece, whilst Luffy, Vivi, and Carue were exploring the jungle, Sanji and Zoro decided to have a hunting contest, leaving Nami and Usopp to guard the Merry. During this time, they met Brogy, and he invited them to his cave.) **, want some?!"**

" **Excellent! I haven't had rum for so long! Pour me some will ya, Brogy?! Gegyayayaya!"**

 **(Later, at Dorry's cave)**

" **Gegyayayaya! Say, could Brogy's guests be your crew mates? He said that they were a woman and a man with a long nose."**

"Those must be Nami and Usopp.", Luffy said.

"I thought those two made a huge fuss about leaving the ship, so maybe they like adventures after all!"

Vivi was troubled.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you said earlier that the log pose for this island takes a full year to record. Is that true?"

Dorry's answer made her heart sink.

" **Aye, it's true. Notice the skeletons of previous pirate crews all around the island. Most humans who come here end up kicking the bucket before the time is done.**

 **Some are eaten by dinosaurs, some succumb to the heat and hunger. Some even try to kill us. Whatever the case, most end up dead. This island must be too tough for you humans."**

Vivi put her head in her hands. When she spoke, her voice trembled.

"What do I do? Even supposing I survive, what would become of Alabasta?"

Luffy was of a like mind.

"Yeah, and spending a year here would be boring too. Isn't there a quicker way?"

" **Well I do have an eternal pose, but it's for Elbalf. Seeing as you're not going there, it won't do you any good."**

"Yeah, and I wouldn't take it from you, it's your way home, right?"

Luffy said to the giant.

" **Gegyayayaya! So why don't you just try your luck and sail ahead?! Who knows, you might get lucky?!"**

Luffy began to laugh too.

"Shishishishi! That's a great idea! It might actually work too!"

Then they both started laughing again, causing Vivi to sweatdrop at their antics again.

Then that's when something bad happened.

Dorry took a swig of rum, only to have it blow up in his mouth, stomach and face!

The two humans and a duck shouted (or quacked) in horror and shock.

" **MR. DORRY!"**

They ran over to him to make sure that he was still alive.

"Why did the rum explode, wasn't it from our ship, Vivi?!"

"I don't know, the only person I could think of that would have a reason to do it would be the other giant!"

Luffy turned to her with an upset expression.

"C'mon, don't be stupid! Why would someone who's been fighting for 100 years stoop to such crap?!"

A shadow fell over the two arguing humans, and a furious voice interrupted their argument.

" **Then… It must have been you two runts…!"**

They turned around to see Dorry towering above them with pure wrath on his expression!

* * *

 _Hello again ladies and gentlemen. This is probably been my longest chapter yet, so I am rather pleased with myself. If you enjoyed it, please leave a review, and if not, you are still free to review, so long as you do so with courtesy._

 _I will be out of town for a few days, so another update may be later than usual. My apologies._

 _Another thing to note, I may be writing a new story fairly soon, so keep an eye out for it. It will be a One Piece fic, with a Luffy x (someone) couple. I'm open to suggestions, but I won't write for yaoi or Luffy x Nami. Thank you._


End file.
